


Castiel's True Form

by maylamay2004



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29664657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maylamay2004/pseuds/maylamay2004
Summary: Demon Dean see's Castiel's true "form" or part of it, and wants to know why it's Green and Blue. Cas prays that, that is the one question he won't ask.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Castiel's True Form

Crowley sighed as he stalked over to wear Hannah was being pinned to the ground by some random angle. "And that will do." Crowley spoke drawing the angles attention over to him.

She started walking over to him confidently eyes glowing. Crowley pulled out his blade and sliced her neck silently and captures her grace in a clear vile. Crowley rolls his eyes annoyed at the fact that yet again he is saving the Winchesters and Angles making his life more difficult."Why can’t you people just sit on clouds and play on harps like you’re supposed to?" Crowley said to the dead angle in his arms pulling the blade from her hart.

Crowley turns and walks over to were Cas is lay on the verge of death on the ground, and still wanting to do the right thing tries to weakly push Crowely away.

Crowley rolls his eyes once again at the angle before him tired of the boys and the angle and their do the right thing attitude. "Don’t be an idiot. Yes, it’s hers, but she was killing your girlfriend. Your hands are clean. As much as it pains me to say this … You’re useless to me dead."

The shining blue grace slowly goes into Castiel's mouth. Lighting up his body and healing his injuries. Crowley stands up as Castiel takes a deep breath putting himself back together.

"You owe me." Crowley says not wanting to entirely give away that there was something in it for him.

Castiel ask's "Why did you help me?" not acknowledging Crowleys statement from before.

"Purely business. Since you’re five miles away from the Winchester’s Clubhouse, I can only surmise that you’re headed there. And that Dean has become a handful. Having him as a demon has caused me nothing but grief. Fix the problem." Crowley said voice laced in sarcasm and bordom.

Castiel wondering if the demon even cares quizzes him "You realize, worst come to worst … That means killing him."

Crowley replied turning to walk away "I’m not sentimental."

Of course your not you just don't want your dominance threatened. Cas rolled his eyes at the thought.

Castiel hurried to the bunker as fast as he could something in his gut told him that some thing was wrong. When he got to the bunker Sam was no were to be seen he begain to wonder the halls looking for them when he heard Dean, "Come on, Sammy! Let’s have a beer, talk about it. I’m tired of playing. Let’s finish this game!"

Cas rounded the corner just in time to see Sam with the demon knife pressed into his throat. Dean continues to taunt him, "Well … Look at you. Do it. It’s all you." Dean says with a smirk. Sam drops the knife seeing Cas closing in behind Dean. Dean smiles his eyes going black and just before he could left his arm to swing Cas had his arms around him holding him there.

"It’s over." Cas says in Deans ear his eyes glowing blue with grace. Dean looks back at him and then looks away and then looks back once more noticing how bright Castiel was, Dean looks away and screams in frustration at having been caught again. Cas just holds him secretly wishing it was the real Dean in his arms and that he wasn't fighting to break away.

Once they got Dean strapped back to the chair in the in the dungeon Sam once again began giving him shots of purified blood barely holding on to the hope that his big brother would come back. After a while Dean stopped fighting letting his head hang. Sam exhausted and sore pulled out another syringe, walking over to Dean.

Castiel stayed in the corner watching this all happen, he felt like he should say something, but he didnt know what to say. Sam let the silence settle over the room, not only did he not know what to say, but he appreciated the silence it let him think about everything that is happening in there lives right now.

Finally after what felt like hours Dean wakes up his eye black but unlike all the other times it slowly goes away so his eyes are his normal fairy tale green. Cas seeing this steps forward trying to calm his heart beating hopefully at the chance of Dean being back.

Dean looks up at them sheepishly not meeting there eyes.Dean looks up at them finally meeting there eyes uncertainly "you look worried, fellas"

Sam not wanting to get his hopes up to much and wanting to be sure unscrews his flask and splashes Dean with holy water. Dean spits some that got in his mouth out and looks at Sam, "Welcome back, Dean"

Castiel waited in the library looking through a book knowing that the brothers would want some time just them. He picked up a book pretending to be interested the only thing he could think about though was Dean. If Dean knew that he loved him in a non brotherly way how would he respond? Cas couldn't help but hope that maybe Dean would feel the same way. Cas sighed Dean liked girls and though he is not technically a boy his vessel is male. Cas picks up another book sighing why did he have to fall in love with Dean, he thought to him self Sam walked in the room pulling Castiel out of his thoughts.

"Hey" Sam said sounding tired.

"Hows he doing?" Cas responded hoping that sadness didn't leak into his voice.

Sam looked at Cas "He’s uh …" Sam paused not really sure how he wanted to word his statement, "He’s still a little out of it, but better, I think. I mean, I think this whole thing—the blood cure, and the … " Sam looked away he want to think or admit that his big brother wasn't okay, "all of it—really wrecked him, you know?" Sam looked back and met Castiel's eyes.

Cas nodded understanding Sam was hurting too "Yeah" was all he could think to say.

Sam gave a tight smile "On the plus side, he’s hungry again, so I’m just going to go pick him up a big ol’ bag of crap food and stuff it in his face myself. You mind keeping an eye?"

"Yeah," Sam began to walk away and Cas needed Sam to understand that hes worried though hes never been good at words, "Sam."

Sam turned around to look at Cas, "Yeah?"

"You realize one problem is solved, but one still remains. Dean is no longer a demon, that’s true. But the Mark of Cain…" Cas paused stopping emotion from leaking into his voice, "that, he still has. And sooner or later, that’s going to be an issue."

Sam let out a breath "You know what, Cas? I’m beat, man." He shook his head, "One battle at a time, you know? So I’m just gonna go grab my brother some cholesterol. And then, I’m gonna get drunk."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In his room Dean sat looking through his pictures of his family that he kept in a box by his bed he paused on the one of him and his mom. What would she say if she was here he thought to himself. He thought about earlier before..... when he was chasing Sammy and then when Cas grabbed him and he looked back and saw just a glimpse and had to look back once more to see the bright swirl of blue and green that glowed. Some how even then he knew he had just seen Cas, really seen him for the first time. As a demon he didn't care but now.... he had so many question and didn't even know if Cas knew that he had seen a little bit of his true form. It felt like a secret like he shouldn't know, kind of like when he was a kid and would ease drop on his dad and other hunters.

A knock at the door pulled him out of his thoughts. He didn't feel like getting up so he began tucking away his pictures and called out "Yeah".

He watched the door open and when Cas opened it he swallowed trying to keep the pink he could feel coming of his checks. He didn't want to blush in front of Cas, he was better than that.

Cas stepped in "You look terrible." Cas took in the sight in front of him the man that he..... deeply cares about sits on his bed in the same clothes as before, his hair is all over and his clothes crumpled and he had bags under his eyes. It was as if turning him human again had brought the whole world crashing down on him. Cas wanted to hug him but knew Dean would not be open to the idea.

Dean chuckled shaking his head "You know, it wouldn’t kill you to lie every now and again." Dean looked up at Cas almost sad not to see the green and blue swirling inside and around him.

"No, it wouldn’t kill me. I just … You …" Cas finished to himself You don't want me to tell the truth, you don't want to know how much I lo...

Dean interrupted changing the subject last time he was here Cas wasn't doing so good, "Forget it. Well, you, on the other hand, you… Looking good. So… Are you back?'" Deans smirk fell hoping Cas new he actually cared.

Castiel sighed "At least temporarily. It’s a long story. Crowley, stolen grace. There’s a female outside in the car." Cas looked towards the door at the last part. When he turns back Dean is staring at him with a questioning look on his face. Cas shakes his head "Another time." He says.

Dean looked down at the floor "Well, thank you for, um… Stepping in when you did." he said still not looking up, I don't want to think of what would have happened of you hadn't shown up when you did angle, he thought to himself. Dean finally looked up to see Cas nodding in understanding. Dean cleared his throat and smiled "What did Sam say? Does he want a divorce?"

Cas could see that Dean was only half joking and hiding his fear and sadness behind a mask that he seems to always have on. "I’m sure Sam knows that whatever you said or what you did, it wasn’t really you. It certainly wasn’t all you." Cas said quietly trying to reassure Dean that Sam wasn't taking it personally.

"I tried to kill him, Cas." Dean almost whispered not meeting his eyes, knowing that Cas would see through him and try to comfort him.

"Dean. You two have been through so much. Look, you’re brothers." Cas stared at Dean willing him to look at him and know that he is telling the truth, "It’d take a lot more than trying to kill Sam with a hammer to make him want to walk away."

Dean finally meet Cas's eyes before saying, "You realize how screwed up our lives are that that even makes sense?" Dean snorted a half smile lighting up his face. This made Cas laugh in the way only Castiel can, "I’m glad you’re here, man." Cas's heart began to race and he felt his face began to warm not wanting Dean to see he smiles one last time and turns to leave. "Wait."

Castiel turned to look at Dean, "what is it" he asked tilting his head in away that Dean found adorable, but would never admit to thinking.

Dean swallowed "I... I saw some of your true form..." he paused he didn't think this through it just came out of his mouth, " I wanted to ask you about it. If thats okay?"

Cas's heart was pounding in his chest, when angles feel love towards something their true form will change to show that thats how all the other angles knew he loves Dean, if Dean saw it that means he probably saw the change. Castiel's brain was racing hopeful he didn't ask about that? " What do you want to know Dean?"

Dean let out a breath but could still see that Cas was tense and uncomfortable, "I could really only see colors of it..... it was blue and green..." Cas sucked in a breath, but nodded his head for Dean to continue, "What determines the colors.. if anything dose?"

Castiel wanted to run, too turn away and run. It would have been easier to explain the shape/form or anything but this. He stood there staring at Dean. " When an angle loves something its true form will change to represent their love for that person or thing." Cas gulped finishing his sentence.

Dean looked startled, " Why green, or Blue then? What do you love?" Dean watched as Cas slowly walked a few steps forward.

Cas looked into Deans eyes, the eyes that were the same green as his true form. "Dean" he whispered "Yes the color is green."

Dean looked at Cas confused, Why was he standing so close and what is green supposed to represent? Why wont he just tell me? Normally in a situation like this he would be angry at Cas for avoiding his questions, but today he was to tired and to curious to yell or demand an answer.  
Cas took a deep breath, he could feel Dean thinking, he reached up and lightly touched his face, this surprised him just as much as it did Dean who was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts. Dean and Cas meet each others eyes, Dean was blushing and clearly confused. Cas was also blushing but he also looked longingly. Dean was froze were he stood and just stared at Cas all he could think was oh.

"You Dean you are the thing I love." Cas looked into Deans eyes as he said this.

Dean opened and and closed his mouth a few times and finally just stared at Cas with a surprised look on his face. Cas took one last deep breath before sliding his hand back further on his head fingers threading threw his hair. He slowly pulled Dean in closer thankful for there close heights, Cas gently but passionately pressing his lips to Deans. Dean didn't move but he didn't pull away either. Dean finding himself stepped slightly closer grabbing Cas's trench-coat lapels to keep him from moving.

Dean kissed Cas back just as passionate and slow, letting him feel everything he always had for felt for Cas but had repressed. "I love you too" he whispered. Dean put everything he had into kissing Cas. Dean hummed into the kiss and pushed aside all the horrible things his dad had filled his head as a kid, like that it was wrong and disgusting. How could anything this sweet and full of love be bad?

Cas pulled away to look at Dean who was visibly exhausted and with his lips slightly swollen from kissing and eyes only half open. "Come on Dean lets get you to bed."

Dean rolled his eyes pulling back a little, "I'm fine"

Cas grabbed Deans hand and pulled him over to the bed and sat him down pulling off his red over shirt and and pushing Dean so he is lying back before unbuttoning Deans pants. " What are you doing??" Dean questioned startling up from laying.

Cas looked at Dean slightly surprised, "Relax Dean I'm not doing anything just getting you in bed." he said softly cupping Deans cheek in one hand. Dean nodded and laying back again. Once he had his close off except his undershirt Cas helped him adjust in bed so he was laying with his head on the pillows.

Cas turned to leave, "Stay..." Cas stopped and turned to face Dean, "please?" Dean finished his cheeks warm. Cas turned off the light before going to the opposite side of the bed and taking of his trench coat, suit tie and finally his shoes, leaving him in his button up and pants. He nervously gulped before sliding in next to Dean on his side so they are facing each other, he put the covers over him. Before he was even fully adjusted Dean was cuddling up to him. Cas chuckled at this.

"Shut up" Dean said smiling, and tucking his head under Cas's in to his shoulder and closing his eyes. Cas cautiously wrapped his arms around Dean placing a kiss on his shoulder. After awhile Castiel heard Deans soft snores and let his own eyes close and enjoy the bubble warmth, safety and love they had created in the room.

Thats how Sam found them hours later still wrapped in each others arms Dean sleeping and if he didn't know better it seemed as though Castiel was sleeping too.

**Author's Note:**

> This is only my third Fan fic please tell me what you think and I will try to fix it the best I can.


End file.
